Like Doctor, Like Son
by DarthAbby
Summary: When Harry Potter was 6 years old, he vanished from the park. And when he came back seven years later, he came with a blue box, a madman, and trouble. Can the duo stop some very misinformed Death Eaters and continue on their way without meddling old wizards getting in the way? Dumbledore!Bashing, Wizard!Bashing, Dursley!Bashing, the usual but not extreme. T for swearing. Very AU
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sure this has been done many, many times before, but I just wanted to have a shot at it myself, hopefully adding in a few unique twists of my own design. And so, for your viewing pleasure, here is yet another 'Harry gets adopted by the main/most fatherly/most motherly character in another series' story. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Harry Potter, Doctor Who, or anything else remotely cool or interesting. Except for me. I'm pretty sure I own me. And I might not be cool (at least not by anybody's standards besides maybe the Eleventh Doctor, because he has a slightly skewed sense of cool – it's fantastic, but not a widely accepted definition for anyone who isn't a Whovian) but I like to think I'm at least pretty interesting when I want to be.**

**000**

"Where have you taken me this time, Old Girl?"

There was no answer to his spoken question, but the man hadn't been expecting one. The TARDIS rarely ever actually responded with any sort of audio; she was more of the flashing lights and sparking bits of machinery type in lee of a proper answer. But this time the panels all just glowed contently and no wires shocked him, so the man decided the best way to answer his own question was to open the door and have a look at his surroundings.

The man reached the door on the other side of the surprisingly large room in no time, his long legs bounding nearly effortlessly over the grating on the floor, pausing only to grab his beloved trench coat from where he had tossed it earlier in the crook of a support beam that looked suspiciously like a giant piece of yellowy sea coral.

Pulling on the coat before reaching into the breast pocket of the brown pinstriped suit he wore, the man grasped what could be best described as a metal, futuristic-looking torch, slimmer and shinier than most normal torches, with what looked like a little blue light bulb at one end. He opened left hand side of the double doors in front of him and stepped out.

As large as the inside room was, from the outside it looked to whoever might be passing by that the man had just stepped out of what looked like a blue phone booth. Anyone who was more curious might glance up and see the words 'Police Public Call Box' written across the top, but unless they were somehow familiar with circa 1960s English police practices, they wouldn't realize it was supposed to be a temporary jail cell. Most just assumed it was an old phone box, if they took the time to assume anything at all before hurrying on their way. Which worked fine for the man, because despite what the stories all said, he was rarely trying to be noticed.

Stopping just outside the blue doors, the man looked around, sniffing the air. "England, nineteen eighty…five, or thereabouts. Not London, definitely not London, but…" he trailed off, a concentrated look on his face as he tried to puzzle out his location.

"Surrey," a small voice sighed. "You're in Surrey."

"Surrey!" the man exclaimed cheerfully. "I haven't been here in ages. And the year?" He turned to see a little boy sitting on a bench behind him, looking down forlornly at his two-sizes-too-big sneakers that looked as though someone had dumped a bucket of pinkish orange paint all over them.

"1986," the boy mumbled, not looking away from the monstrosities on his own feet.

The man frowned; the boy was far too subdued for a child looking to be around four. Children that age were all energy and excitement and curiosity, unable to sit still for any length of time, and…and he now realized why his friends described him as 'childish' sometimes. Pushing the thought away, the man crouched down in front of the boy, who shyly hid his eyes further under the messy shock of black hair on his young head.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently. When only silence answered him, he decided to take a more circuitous route. "I'm the Doctor. What's your name?"

"Harry," the boy replied after a moment. "Just 'the Doctor'?"

"Just 'the Doctor'," the man nodded, a smile creeping onto his face. He liked little Harry, the boy was quick. "Are you just Harry, or have you got a last name to go with that?"

"I…" he hesitated, glancing up for the first time, green eyes meeting brown. "Can I just be Harry? If you're just the Doctor, I want to be just Harry."

"Fair enough," the Doctor grinned, and Harry gave a tentative smile. "How old are you, Harry?"

"Turned six two weeks ago," the dark haired boy said without a hint of joy in his voice. Obviously, birthdays were nothing to get excited about in his home. Anger started coiling inside the Doctor. Harry was nearly small and skinny enough to pass for a toddler, not a primary school student. Whoever was supposed to be taking care of him wasn't doing a very good job, and he suddenly felt compelled to have words with them. "Doctor," he continued, "Are you a…a freak?"

"What makes you say that?" the Doctor asked curiously. He wasn't offended, as he had been called far worse things and the boy was obviously just repeating a word he heard often. The anger coiled a bit tighter at the thought of anyone calling the innocent, malnourished Harry a freak.

"Well," Harry bit his lower lip uncertainly, "You and that blue box appeared out of nowhere, and when I make stuff disappear or appear, my aunt and uncle call me a freak. I thought that, if you were a freak like me, then maybe we could be…friends." The last whispered word was accompanied by a nervous glance over the surrounding area, like he was waiting for someone to storm up and take the Doctor away, saying that he wasn't allowed to have friends. The anger clenched tighter around the Doctor's hearts.

"Of course we can be friends, Harry, regardless of whether either one of us is a freak or not," he consoled the boy, "Your aunt and uncle were very wrong to call you that. Didn't your parents say anything to them about it?"

"No," he shook his head sadly, "My parents are dead."

"Oh, Harry," The anger dissipated, replaced by an overwhelming desire to hug the skinny lad. "I'm sorry. My parents are, too. My whole family is. I haven't even got an aunt or an uncle." Unable to stop himself, the Doctor pulled Harry into a tight hug, dismayed to realize that he could count the boy's ribs by touch alone through the thin material of his old, oversized jacket and shirt. Everything Harry was wearing, the Doctor noticed suddenly, from his shoes and socks to his shirt and jacket, were far too big for his tiny frame. He pulled back and frowned at the ill-sized attire. "Don't you have any clothes that fit?"

Harry blushed slightly. "N-no. Aunt Petunia says that would be a waste of money when m' cousin Dudley's old things work just fine." He hunched his shoulders, as though trying to disappear inside the cavernous shirt, and nearly succeeded.

"That," the Doctor scowled, "Is complete and utter rubbish. It'd be one thing if your family was below the poverty line, but judging by the brand names, they clearly are not. Your aunt is just being unnecessarily cruel." Harry peeked up from beneath his bangs as the Doctor continued. "And judging by the size, I'd imagine that your cousin never wants for food, but you're thin as a rake! Clearly Auntie and Uncle should not be raising you, or Dudley. Starve one child and spoil another? Nothing good ever comes from either situation and they've got both brewing under their noses! Rassilon," he shook his head, disgust etched across every feature. "If there was something I could do…"

A thought suddenly struck the Doctor, and his expression abruptly flipped from rage to excitement. "Harry," he said hurriedly, "Your aunt and uncle obviously don't care for you, but is there anyone else you could go to?"

"No. Nobody likes me at school; they're too afraid of Dudley to be nice to me."

"No other family I could contact for you?"

"Aunt Marge, but she hates me more than Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia." He leaned in conspiratorially, "She's got a mustache."

Unable to hold back the giggle that bubbled up, the Doctor nearly bit his tongue trying to stop laughing, but gave up when he noticed that Harry was laughing too, looking more innocent and carefree than the Doctor had yet seen.

"Right, then," he said when their merriment had subsided somewhat. "Just Harry," he sprang up from his crouched position and held out a hand to the boy, "How would you like to run away from everyone who was ever mean to you and never look back?"

Harry gazed at the Doctor in disbelief, his bottle-green eyes almost comically wide. "Really?"

"Really."

"Really, _really_?"

"Really, really, _really_," the old Time Lord gave the young human a grin so large it looked as though it would split his face in two. "No more Vernon, Petunia, or Dudley, no more too-big clothes, no more going to bed hungry every night –"

"No more sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs?" Harry asked hopefully.

The Doctor literally saw red at that, but brushed it away for fear of frightening the boy. "Definitely none of _that_!"

Harry thought about it for a moment longer before jumping off the bench and taking the Doctor's much larger hand in his own small one. "Okay, Doctor. But, where are we going?"

And with a manic grin that had sent braver men and monsters running away in fear, but merely lifted Harry's spirits further, the Doctor squeezed the boy's hand and whispered exhilaratingly.

"_Anywhere."_

**000**

**And that's that! First chapter done, second and third in progress, and all that's left is for the reviews to start coming!**

**Not many companions are going to feature, I'm afraid. A little bit of Martha, maybe a smidge of Donna, and Rose might poke her head in much later, but this is mainly going to be the Doctor and Harry. A sequel is planned, featuring the Eleventh Doctor and some Weasleys. More on that later, though.**

**Hope you liked it! Let me know in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I've never gotten such a huge positive reaction for a first chapter before! ****30**** reviews for one chapter is unheard of for any of my things!**

**I try to PM everyone who reviews, but some people either don't have an account or couldn't log in, but they still took the time to review, so I'd like to thank all my anonymous reviewers as well: Hobbit, Raycen, Guest, and Guest. If I didn't PM you and you **_**do**_** have an account, my mistake! Sorry! I'll try my best to get to you next time you review!**

**Anyways, you didn't come here to read my Author's Notes! You came to see what happens to Harry and the Doctor! Who I don't own, by the way.**

**Allons-y!**

**000**

For two and a half days, Vernon Dursley had kept up the pretense of searching for his missing nephew. Dudley, child that he was, lasted a week and three days before stopping his questions as to where his cousin was. Petunia waited three weeks before also falling silent, though inside she still kept a small, hopeful fire kindled. Harry was the last thing she had left of her sister, and despite the way she had treated the boy, he was still family, still part of Lily, and had wormed into her heart without permission.

Seven uneventful years passed. Vernon got greyer, grumpier, but his pride reached new heights, as Dudley was starting his third year at Smeltings Academy and looking towards a promising future in boxing. Dudley himself was still arrogant and spoiled, but hopes of becoming a champion in the ring had given him the willpower to drop the weight he had been accumulating all his life. With Harry gone, there was no one to take food and sweets from, so Dudley never reached the gigantic proportions that had been secretly prophesized by the neighbors.

As for Petunia, she remained much the same. A new wrinkle here and there, a touch of grey at her temples that she constantly fought back with various beauty and anti-aging products, a little less prone to spy on the neighbors, but essentially the same woman.

And then, two weeks before Dudley was to return to Smeltings, Harry Potter returned to Privet Drive.

He hadn't _meant_ to come back – in all honesty, they had been aiming for Prague – and as soon as he realized their location, he begged the Doctor to take them away, even though he knew full well that the TARDIS only took them to a different location than intended when help was needed. So it was with a heavy heart and plenty of apprehension that Harry left the box that has been his home for so long and stared out at the street before them. Automatically, his eyes lighted upon _that_ house, the one that had haunted his memories for longer than he cared to consider. From the outside, it was completely unremarkable, but the family it housed, and the cupboard that had hidden him for so many years, these had featured in many nightmares before and after the Doctor had spirited him away.

"How many years has it been? For them?" he asked quietly.

The Time Lord beside him surveyed the street just as solemnly. "Seven. It's 1993 right now."

"Seven years," Harry repeated wonderingly. He was used to time travel now (thanks to the Doctor, he could debate about the finer points of it with the best of them) but it still was a surreal thought. Seven years for the Dursleys…but fourteen years for him.

At the age of twenty, Harry Potter cut an impressive figure. He would never be quite as tall as the towering Doctor, but years of running to and from danger had left him thin and wiry, good food, and enough of it, helping him accumulate muscles and the best education in the universe feeding his mind. The Doctor had taught him everything – or very nearly, at least. His black hair, still untamable, would never be as perfectly mussed or gravity-defying as his father-figure's, though not for lack of trying when he was thirteen. He had forgone the clunky glasses five years ago, opting instead for the top-notch, self-adjusting contacts of the 44th century, and had never looked back, continually teasing the Doctor for his use of 'brainy specs' when he didn't actually need glasses at all.

"Well, shall we find out what the trouble is, then?" the Doctor gave his charge an encouraging smile. "Allons-y?"

"Allons-y," Harry nodded, unable to stop a small smile from forming. They strolled up the street together, hands in their pockets, nimbly avoiding the subject of who they were about to visit as they chatted. All too soon for Harry's liking, however, they arrived at Number Four and the Doctor rang the doorbell.

"If that's the man from the cable company again, I'm calling your superior and filing a complaint!" a voice that Harry recognized only far too well bellowed. "Bangin' on our door day and night, it's indec –!" Vernon's tirade stopped short when he flung open the door and viewed the two men on his porch. One was a complete stranger, whom he had never seen before in his life, but the other…the other bore a disturbingly strong resemblance to the brother-in-law Vernon had met but once before, nearly sixteen years ago.

"Who are you, then?" he asked suspiciously.

"Mr. Dursley?" the stranger asked politely, and Vernon nodded. "I'm the Doctor, and this is Harry."

"What kind of rubbish name is that?" Vernon snorted. "The Doctor? Haven't you got a last name? Either of you?"

"Potter," Harry scowled at the enormous man in front of him. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Load of old tosh," Vernon spat, "Harry Potter died a long time ago. Good riddance, too. An' even if he was alive, he'd be a hell of a lot younger."

A spark of anger flared in Harry's eyes, but it was nothing compared to the storm brewing in the Doctor's. "Mr. Dursley," he said coolly, "I assure you that this is the real Harry Potter, and, I've waited a long time to say this, _shut the bloody hell up_." Subdued, Vernon physically and involuntarily took a step back, away from the powerful old being.

As Vernon's face began to purple with indignant rage, Petunia came out of the kitchen. "Who is it, Vernon? One of Dudley's frie – _ah!_" The teacup she had been carrying shattered against the floor as, in her mind, Petunia saw a ghost on her front porch. "J-James?" she spluttered weakly, "B-but how –?"

"It's me, Aunt Petunia," Harry said earnestly, "It's Harry." After years of witnessing abuse of all forms across the universe, he now understood that Petunia was just as trapped in the house as he had been, and his sympathy for his mother's sister had been slowly growing ever since he had realized that six years ago.

"Don't listen to him, Petunia," Vernon growled, his courage – or stupidity – returning. "Pack of lies is what it is."

"I thought I told you to shut up," the ice in the Doctor's tone seemed to freeze Vernon's vocal chords, and he fell silent once more, backing up another half-step.

"Harry?" Petunia whispered, completely ignoring her husband and the Doctor as she slowly walked towards her nephew. "But…you're…you're supposed to be thirteen."

"It's a long, complicated story, Aunt Petunia," Harry gave her a wry smile, "But the short of it is that I'm a time traveler."

"Rubbish, every bloody word!" Vernon muttered darkly, but a look from the Doctor silenced him once more.

"This is the Doctor," Harry continued, gesturing towards the man who gave Petunia a perfectly friendly smile and cheery wave. "He found me when I was six and offered to take me away from here in his time traveling spaceship. We've been traveling all over the universe for fourteen years."

Petunia bit the inside of her lip as she considered her suddenly twenty year old nephew. As much as she wanted to think his story fiction, she had her doubts. If she was completely honest with herself, Harry's story matched up with the occasional whispers and legends she heard now and then, about a man called the Doctor and his black-haired son who had been everywhere twice and helped where they could along the way. And hadn't her older cousin's classmate and two of her teachers disappeared one day with a mysterious doctor? Hadn't Georgina told Petunia and Lily the fantastical stories Susan had liked to spin, about traveling through the stars in an old blue box that was bigger on the inside than the out? Didn't that make sense when one compared it to what Harry had just told her?

Petunia's sensible side, the one that had thrived under Vernon, suddenly pushed her doubts into the dark recesses of her mind where they normally hid. Don't be thick, her sensibility snapped, there is no such thing as time travel, there is no such thing as aliens, and that definitely isn't Lily's boy, just some cruel trickster!

"Get out," she said icily, stopping next to Vernon.

"But –"

"Get _out."_

Unwilling to press his point further, Harry turned and left, slowly retracing his steps back to the TARDIS. The Doctor gave the Dursleys one last, long look before following the younger man. The two stopped short just off of the porch, however, as something not entirely unexpected (at least when the Doctor is involved) happened.

**000**

**I **_**am**_** evil, aren't I? See you next week! And, you know, feel free to review some more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! Lots of reviews again, though not as many as the first chapter. That's okay, though. I mean, it'd be nice to have some more, but I'm not super disappointed. Some reviews are better than no reviews!**

**LOTS of mini-crossovers in this chapter! Virtual cookies and a chibi-Harry to whoever spots them all!**

**I don't own anything you might recognize…and now that that's out of the way, let's get on with the story!**

**Allons-y!**

**000**

When Harry was eight years old, after he had been traveling with the Doctor for almost two years, he witnessed his first real battle. It wasn't anything like the small skirmishes he had seen in the schoolyard or the occasional fight between two beings that the Doctor had been forced to break up before things got nasty. No, this was a real, bloody, dangerous battle between two groups of soldiers.

The Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire was largely based off of the Romans of old, and their military was just as advanced for the times as the ancient Romans had been. Also like the Romans, the IV G&BHE waged war against anyone who stood in their way. And the Battle of Felucia, where the Doctor and Harry inadvertently landed, was comparable to the Roman invasion of Britain.

The Doctor had, somewhat unwillingly, been drafted into the position of Commander in Chief for the native Felucians, and Harry was all but forgotten in the hospital tent, where the Doctor had left him with just the instructions to "keep out of trouble and don't do anything I wouldn't". Despite the many fearsome battle wounds to sneak glances at, Harry had soon tired of the tent and slunk off to find his father-figure. As he soon found out, the Doctor was trying to negotiate a peaceful ending with the IV G&BHE's commanding general, McCloud, while warriors on both sides fought and died not ten meters away from the designated neutral tent.

Harry Potter has witnessed death and bloodshed, and he quickly learned that all the fast and clever words that almost continuously poured from the Doctor could stop a battle.

When Harry was nine, he was left alone on the TARDIS for the first time while the Doctor went to investigate something to do with a hospital. He stuck to his room, the library, the kitchen, and the pool, not wanting to lose himself in the maze of corridors that stretched further than he could comprehend. When the Doctor came back, he had someone new with him – Martha Jones, doctor-in-training. Harry knew about Martha, but the TARDIS (jealous and protective old girl as she is) was careful to move things around so that Martha and Harry never ran into each other. The boy was left more and more on his own while Martha was aboard, as the Doctor was spending time with his new friend, taking her on the more dangerous adventures that he was too afraid to take Harry on, for fear of the child he considered to be a son being hurt.

Then the Master took control of the TARDIS, and she used what was left of her power to secret him away in a hidden room, locked in a Time Loop so that the insane Time Lord couldn't hurt him. He knew more time was passing than what he could feel, knew that the Doctor needed help, but the TARDIS refused to release him from the Loop until the right Time Lord piloted her once more.

Harry Potter has felt loneliness and helplessness, and he realized that they were only as bad as he made them out to be, and that the Doctor would always return someday.

When Harry was twelve, the Doctor set out to enlist another person to act as tutor. As vast as the Doctor's knowledge was, there were gaps in areas where Harry sorely needed guidance. Specifically, his education in the magical arts. The Doctor had figured out fairly soon after first inviting Harry on board that the boy's 'freakishness' was really just the manifestation of magical powers. He had run into wizards before, but as he had no magic himself, the Doctor was forced to find someone else to teach Harry. Traveling back in Earth's history, the only sorcerer who was able to teach Harry and actually trusted them was a young manservant to the arrogant Prince Arthur. He himself didn't know much magic yet, and was a bit too likely to rush headfirst into dangerous situations, but he was able to help Harry control his magic more and cast simple spells.

The next tutor held much more knowledge than the dark haired manservant. On the planet of Mid-Ært, the Doctor arranged for Harry to take his next lessons with a kind old man who wore grey robes and often visited the nearby village of strange little human-like creatures with oversized feet. A wanderer himself, this new teacher managed to stay with the Doctor and Harry in a small inn for two weeks, building on what the first had taught Harry about magic, until he could stand it no longer and set off on a new journey.

A parade of mismatched teachers followed those first two. Some were excellent – like the silver-tongued Asgardian who specialized in Transfiguration and Charms – some were unbelievable – like the sapphire blue dragon and the human-elf hybrid that rode her on the strange planet full of elves, dwarfs, magicians, and the poor humans caught in the middle of it all – and some were just plain strange – like the powerful monk with the blue arrow tattoos who specialized in elemental magic, called 'bending' on his world. By the time Harry was eighteen, he had learned more about magic and all its different forms than he might have if he had gone to a conventional Wizarding school on Earth.

Harry Potter has seen magic cast in nearly every form possible, and he knows how to handle himself against an opposing wizard. The one thing the Doctor couldn't teach him, he excelled at all on his own.

The fourteen years between when Harry first stepped onto the TARDIS (_"How'd you fit all this into a phone box?" "Science! Dimensional transcendentalism! And a little bit of preposterousness thrown in for good measure.")_ and being kicked out of his aunt and uncle's house once more (_"Get out." "But –" "Get __out__."_) had taught the boy, now young man, plenty of things about himself, the Doctor, Life, the Universe, and Everything, but so far none of that was helping in the least.

None of his lessons had ever covered what to do if you're suddenly trapped with one of your favorite and three of your least favorite people in the universe under a clear, magical bubble that is impervious to counter-charms, counter-curses, sonic screwdrivers, and knitting needles. Aunt Petunia had tried that last option, after she realized that her house was being quarantined by wizards.

The Doctor and Harry were now lounging on the front steps, playing a game of 20 Questions while Petunia paced back and forth in the kitchen, wringing her hands, and Vernon yelled at the police over the phone.

"Is it a life form as defined by the Shadow Proclamation?" the Doctor asked, watching Vernon's furious arm-flailing with dispassionate interest.

"Yes." Harry was studying the cricket perched on a leaf of one of the bushes next to him. It stared back at him blankly.

"Is it bipedal?"

"No, but it was at one point."

The Doctor frowned, running his fingers through his hair as he carefully thought of his next question. Before he could ask however, a small noise came from behind them, and the two travelers turned to see, through the open front door, a wide-eyed, hefty blonde boy of about thirteen crouched on the stairs leading up to the second story of the house.

"Hello," the Doctor said pleasantly, "Dudley, I believe?"

The boy's, Dudley's, eyes grew even wider. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor, and this is Harry, your cousin."

"No, no, I heard that bit when you were talking to my mum and dad before. I mean, who are you _really_? Are you actually time travelers?"

"The genuine article, as it were," Harry grinned, suddenly, and delightfully, aware of the fact that he was bigger than his childhood tormentor.

"Then why haven't you left yet, gotten away from whatever that is?" Dudley jerked his chin distrustfully towards the bubble that surrounded his house, only visible when the light caught it just right.

"Well, our tie machine is parked at the end of the block –"

"You mean time machine," Dudley interrupted with a frown.

"That's what I said."

"No, you said tie machine."

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did."

"Did not!"

"You did," Harry intervened before it could turn into a full-out 'did/didn't' war. "Slip of the tongue. Everyone has them. Carry on."

"Yes, well," the Doctor gave his companion a half-hearted glare, "Our _time_ machine is parked outside the bubble, so we can't get to it until the bubble is taken down."

"And why haven't you done anything about that yet?"

"Why bother?" the Doctor shrugged. "Whoever set it up obviously want to keep us here and alive, so they're bound to show up at some point or another to talk or gloat or explain their whole plan and make it easier for me to stop them. Until then, we haven't got the technology with us to break out, so why exhaust ourselves trying?"

Dudley pondered the alien's words for a moment, deciding that there was some pretty solid logic behind them. While he thought this over, the Doctor and Harry returned to their game.

"Is it telepathic?"

"Yes, but it didn't start out that way." Harry smirked. He was sure the Doctor was going to feel stupid if he didn't figure it out soon and Harry told him the answer.

"Have I – no, wait, better question, have _you_ met it?"

"Not personally," he shrugged, "but I've heard plenty of stories. Last question?"

"Is it," the Doctor hesitated, thinking, then suddenly smirked, rolling his eyes. "It's the Face of Boe, isn't it?"

"Damn, I thought you wouldn't get that one," Harry scowled, having lost their 1,089 game of 20 Questions. With his own winning count at only 464, the Doctor was miles ahead with 625 wins.

An uncomfortable crackling noise filled the air, and thin orange lights spider webbed across the surface of the bubble, drawing everyone's attention. As the neighbors peered over at Number Four from inside air-conditioned houses and over hedges they were trimming, two black-robed figures appeared with two loud pops just outside of the bubble. The Doctor and Harry were on their feet in moments, rushing towards the figures, but had to stop short when they reached the barrier.

"Who are you, then?" the Doctor asked, annoyance coloring his tone.

"We are the servants of the Dark Lord," the figure of the left wheezed. "We seek the boy."

"What boy?" the Time Lord demanded. "Dudley?"

"No," the figure on the right scoffed, "Not the Muggle boy. The other one."

"_What_ other one?" his patience rapidly wearing away, the Doctor had to stop himself from just unleashing the Oncoming Storm on the two.

"The Boy-Who-Lived," Wheezy said, as though that cleared everything up.

"The child who went missing, the one who is praised throughout the Wizarding world for _'defeating'_ the Dark Lord," the other growled angrily.

"_Harry Potter_."

**000**

**Whoever **_**didn't**_** see that coming…I'd like to say I'm disappointed, but I don't want to scare off any reviewers, so instead I'll just say read a bit more carefully next time. I **_**love**_** foreshadowing. It's literally **_**everywhere**_** in a majority of my stuff. Even my completely nonfiction research papers for school have foreshadowing. Yeah. I'm **_**that**_** person.**

**The 'tie machine' thing – that was an actual typo I found when reading it over again. I started laughing at the mental image and decided to keep it, just wrote in the mini-argument between the Doctor and Dudley. **

**Hope you liked it! And remember – whoever finds all the other fandom references gets virtual cookies and a chibi-Harry to cuddle! So review and let me know what you found!**


	4. Hint Hint!

**Okay, I started reading the reviews, and most of you are just focusing on Harry's tutors (although two people caught earlier references – one of them classified one wrong, but they did find the key words, so props to them!) So, here's your hint. There are a total of NINE mini-crossovers, and they are scattered throughout the WHOLE chapter. Anyone who reviewed earlier can have a second chance at finding all nine!**

**Good luck!**

**DA**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am SO, SO SORRY that this is so late! Writer's block hit me over the head with a shovel about halfway through this chapter and I only came to my senses about an hour ago. But as a reward for your patience, have a good long chapter with plenty of sarcasm some Harry and some nice verbal battles between the Doctor and Dumbledore!**

**Winners for my little 'references-scavenger hunt' will be posted at the bottom.**

**The references to other fandoms in the previous chapter were as follows: "Battle of Felucia" – Felucia is the name of a planet in **_**Star Wars**_**. "commanding general, McCloud" – very, very quick reference to the immortal warrior McCloud from **_**Highlander**_**. "a young manservant to the arrogant Prince Arthur" – Merlin, from the BBC series **_**Merlin**_**. "a kind old man who wore grey robes" – Gandalf the Grey, from **_**Lord of the Rings**_** in the years preceding the first book, **_**The Hobbit**_**. "the silver-tongued Asgardian" – obviously Loki, from **_**Thor**___**and **_**The Avengers**_**. "the sapphire blue dragon and the human-elf hybrid" – Saphira and Eragon from the **_**Inheritance Cycle**_** books. "the powerful monk with the blue arrow tattoos" – Avatar Aang from **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**__**.**_** "Life, the Universe, and Everything" – from the Douglass Adams' book **_**Life, The Universe, and Everything**_**, which is part of the **_**Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy**_** series. "Wheezy" – he isn't the dwarf, but it is the same name used by the dwarf in **_**Snow White and the Seven Dwarves**__**. **_

**So, to recap, the mini-crossovers were **_**Star Wars**__**, **__**Highlander**__**, **__**Merlin**__**, **__**Lord of the Rings,**____**Thor**___**and/or**___**The Avengers**__**, **__**The Inheritance Cycle**__**, **__**Avatar: The Last Airbender**__**, **__**Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy**__**, **_**and **_**Snow White and the Seven Dwarves**_**.**

**000**

"Harry Potter?" the Doctor questioned, raising one eyebrow. "Why would you want him?"

Beside him, Harry kept his face carefully neutral. He knew the game that was being played before him very well – play dumb and get the bad guys to tell you everything.

"None of your concern," the angry one snarled. "The Dark Lord's plans –"

"Are non-existent," the Doctor finished calmly. "Judging by how defensive you are, how nervous your friend is, and how you both seem as wary of the barrier as we are, if not more so, I'd say that there is no 'Dark Lord' and this was a spur-of-the-moment thing which you are now regretting." He gave the two a cheerful grin.

Before either could respond, three more loud pops sounded, this time from within the bubble surrounding the Dursley house. Harry and the Doctor turned partially, so as to look at these newcomers and keep the two already there in their sight. Of the three people who had appeared just behind them, the most eye-catching was the eldest, standing in the middle. He was tall, and bore himself with calm dignity, his long white beard and hair stretching nearly to his waist and contrasting softly against his pale blue robes. His nose, the Doctor noted with a snip of amusement, had been broken at least twice and had healed crookedly, making his whole face look slightly off-balance, but overall good-natured.

To the right of the first man was a ridged woman, whose stiff pointed hat made her look about a foot taller than she actually was. Dressed in serious robes of dark bottle green and her hair pulled back in a tight bun, she had the clear of air of someone not to be trifled with. Completing the trio to the left was a tired looking man with premature wrinkles and grey threading through his sandy brown hair. His robes were a basic black over a brown suit. Both robes and suit had seen better days, and were darned in several places, but he somehow carried the look well without looking pitiful.

"Well, this isn't quite what I expected," the old man remarked casually, taking in the scene. The Doctor and Harry had subconsciously fallen into defensive positions, ready to fight or flee, and still standing so as to see all five strangers at once. The two black-robed figures behind them were shifting nervously beyond the bubble. The tired man was staring at Harry as though at a ghost, his skin pale and his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Might I ask who you are?" the Doctor frowned and his hand twitched towards his pocket, itching to take out his sonic screwdriver.

"Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," the old man introduced, "And these are my colleagues, Professors Minerva McGonagall and Remus Lupin. And you are?"

"I'm the Doctor," he relaxed slightly, though his voice was still wary, "And this is Harry."

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded solemnly, "That's why we're here. Although," he cast a searching eye on the young man, "I was expecting a thirteen year old boy."

"_Well_, you know," the Doctor drawled, "Time flies when you're having fun! And we have had a _lot_ of fun, eh, Harry?"

"I dunno," Harry shrugged casually, "Those neo-Romans of the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire on Felucia weren't all that fun. Or that Graske you accidently let loose in Albert Hall with your water pistol."

"Oi! That was plenty of fun! A little bit mad, but no one was hurt. And the orchestra was lovely!"

"And the Battle of Felucia?"

"_Well_…Romans," the Doctor shrugged awkwardly, unable to think of a way to spin that as a 'fun' situation. "They're the same no matter what millennia you meet them in."

"As amusing as you think this is," McGonagall interrupted before Harry could reply, "We do have a few situations to discuss, not the least of which being the two Death Eaters standing over there!"

"Ooh, nearly forgot about you two!" the Doctor spun to face the uncomfortably shifting men. "Death Eaters? What are Death Eaters? You can't possibly actually _eat_ death, as I'm sure it tastes disgusting and that's a preposterous notion anyway, but you're obviously up to no good, at least by this lots' standards, and I feel inclined to side with the educational system this time, as they don't appear to be trying to crack the code of the universe and mold it in their own image. I hate it when the teachers turn out to be evil aliens," he mused, "Although it was nice working with Sarah and K-9 again." He grinned and turned towards Harry. "We should go visit them sometime! Sarah Jane would love you, I'm sure, and I did tell her I'd be back."

"Doctor?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Death Eaters?"

"Oh! Right!" he spun to face the two again. "So! Death Eaters, what do you actually do, why are you called that, hmm?"

"I – I –" the nervous Death Eater stuttered, casting his companion a pleading look.

"We don't have to answer your questions," the other sneered before giving a quick half-turn on the spot and disappearing with another one of those loud pops. With a small squeal of fear and surprise, the nervous fellow followed.

"So that's that, then?" Harry asked curiously, staring at the spot where the Death Eaters had just been.

"Apparently," the Doctor said, a bit nonplussed, as he too stared at the spot.

"Death Eaters are all cowards in the end," Lupin growled behind them, and they turned to see him looking almost murderous. "Talk big, act threatening, but give them a real fight and they scarper, especially…" he trailed off darkly, one hand unconsciously drifting up to touch the three scars that stretched across his face in ragged diagonal lines. McGonagall quietly rested her hand on Lupin's arm, giving him a gentle but stern look, and he pulled himself back to the here and now.

"Different arrangements will have to be made," Dumbledore said suddenly, presumably following an inner monologue that no one else could hear but he somehow assumed they would follow, "But for now, at least, I believe we could find somewhere for Harry stay."

"'Find somewhere for Harry to stay'?" the Doctor repeated incredulously, "What do you mean, 'find somewhere for Harry to stay'? He's staying with me. As long as he wants to, of course." He turned and gave his foster son a questioning look, and was given a reassuring smile and nod in return. "And he does want to stay."

"I'm afraid not," Dumbledore frowned, "Harry needs to catch up on two years of schooling – more, judging by his age."

"Schooling of what?" Harry interjected testily.

"Magic, of course. You'll be going to Hogwarts to study magic and become a proper wizard."

"And who says I'm not 'a proper wizard' already?" His temper flared and his bright green eyes flashed dangerously. "Who says I haven't been taught magic by some of the best teachers in all of Time and Space?"

"That's preposterous," Dumbledore's frown deepened, "Hogwarts is the best Wizarding school in all of Europe, and quite possibly the world. Who could possibly teach you anything we couldn't or do it better?"

"Merlin," Harry drawled casually, "He was quite nice, and Gaius showed me how to make some healing potions, but Arthur was a bit of a prick. Gandalf was good too, but his wanderlust got the better of him and he didn't stay very long. Eragon and Saphira were brilliant, they taught me magic _and_ basic telepathy. Avatar Aang was a bit strange, but a very good teacher, although he was completely focused on elemental magic, but he taught me some basic potions, too. Loki was, by far, the most powerful and arrogant. He wasn't very patient, but otherwise he was a great teacher."

"This is absurd," McGonagall snapped, "Ignoring the rest of that claptrap, Merlin has been dead for thousands of years, Gandalf is a character in a muggle book, and Loki is from Norse mythology."

"Or," the Doctor piped up, "Are Gandalf, Loki, and the others just aliens that can be reached by use of a spaceship? Which also happens to be a time machine so that one could go back in history to meet Merlin, and would also explain why Harry's seven years older than he should be? And said time machine/spaceship might just be disguised as a blue police telephone box…"

"Only because you can't be bothered to fix the Chameleon Circuit," Harry snorted, rolling his eyes.

"I just haven't gotten around to it yet!"

"You haven't 'gotten around to it' in over half a millennia? I'd like to present you with the award for Biggest Procrastinator of the Year for the past 600 or so years."

"Be quiet, you."

"You know, I thought a Time Lord would have better comebacks than that."

"You know, I thought a stupid ape would have better things to do than point out minor flaws in my ship that I happen to find adorable."

"Does the TARDIS know you call her adorable?"

"I –"

"Enough!" Dumbledore had grown impatient with the banter between the Doctor and Harry. "Harry, you're coming with us. Minerva, Remus, can you please go Obliviate any muggles that saw what was going on? We can't have them remember this."

"What about the Obliviator Squad from the Ministry?" Lupin asked.

"I'd like to keep this quiet from Fudge as long as possible," Dumbledore scowled, "Who knows what he'd do if he found Harry right now." Nodding in understanding, McGonagall and Lupin walked away to being their mass-amnesia attack, and Dumbledore took down the bubble surrounding the Dursley house so that they could cover all of Privet Drive.

"You're going to _erase their memories_?" the Doctor thundered, looking livid. "Just because they saw something they couldn't understand?"

"It's dangerous for muggles to know about wizards, Doctor," Dumbledore raised one eyebrow and gave him a stern look. "And we're not erasing, merely…modifying."

"Ooh, if Jack knew about this…" the Doctor trailed off darkly before spinning around without warning and taking off like a shot, Harry one step behind. Startled, Dumbledore took a moment to react, but soon fired off a few Stunning spells at the fleeing pair.

"I think not!" Harry yelled, casting a silent spell that was more willpower and hand gestures than actual words. The air behind the time travelers thickened and hardened into a sort of shield, and the headmaster's Stunners bounced right off as the pair reached the blue telephone box at the end of the street, slipped inside, and vanished without anything more than a whooshing, grinding noise.

**000**

**So, yeah. Dumbledore is an over-controlling jerk who doesn't know what's best for everyone despite what his ego says.**

**Congratulations to ****Michael**** who seven correct crossovers, and was the only person to catch my **_**Highlander**_** reference. Michael, you get not only virtual cookies and a chibi-Harry, but also a virtual high-five and a chibi of the companion of your choice.**

**Congratulations to ****Nathaniel-riley****, ****agentcherub****, ****SleepyMangaHead****, and ****Comet's Tail**** who all found the **_**Star Wars**_** reference I snuck in (Comet's Tail, I know you Googled it, but you cared enough to do that so I'm still counting it :D) and who all found six other correct crossovers. You all win virtual cookies as well, and chibi DA members or companions of your choice.**

**And of course, congratulations to everyone else who tried! Most of you got at least four or five, so you all get virtual cookies to nibble on, too.**

**Make war, not love. war is fun****, your username amuses me to no end, so you can have an army of chibi-Sontarans to make all the war you want. PM me if you want any help, haha!**

**And all my thanks to everyone who just reviewed, even if you didn't try to find any of the crossovers! There were so many of you this time, and I've been so busy, that unfortunately I was unable to respond personally to the majority of you, but please know that I appreciate every encouraging word you can spare! You guys rock!**

**Just as a side note, we are SO CLOSE to breaking that 100 review barrier! Go team!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Sorry this took so long – I was moving cross-country, which took several days in itself, and then we had to unpack and get settled and then my computer had a fit and wouldn't let me do anything. Luckily, the majority of this chapter was saved on my flash drive, so I plugged that into my mom's computer, finished it, and am now posting it for your enjoyment!**

**This chapter is split into four separate parts, starting immediately after the end of the last chapter. I'm going to admit it right now, the second and fourth parts were the most fun to write, and so are probably the most in-character when compared to the first and third.**

**Anyways, thank you for your patience, and I hope you enjoy this new installment of LDLS!**

**And, you know, I don't own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.**

**000**

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as he watched the Doctor pilot the TARDIS into the Vortex. "I know you're not just going to leave it at that, so what are we doing now?"

"What we always do!"

"What, go investigate strange happenings and end up running for our lives? If memory serves, we did that already today."

"No," the Doctor grinned manically around the consol, "Save the world, of course! And the universe, if needed."

Harry gave a grin twin to the one the Doctor wore. "Sounds about right to me!"

The Doctor laughed. "Well, then, Harry! _Allons-y!"_

000

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was _Pissed. Off_.

Not only had the Boy-Who-Lived vanished from under his nose and remained hidden for seven years despite his best efforts to find the scrawny lad, but then as soon as Dumbledore had finally come up with a secondary plan that would end in Voldemort's final demise and probably more deaths than would have occurred if Harry had stuck around, he finally turns up again at Privet Drive, too old, too smart, and too much of a smartass to be of any help anymore. And that doctor man he treated like a father was just another wrench in Dumbledore's Master Plan B! How was Dumbledore supposed to mold Harry and the rest of the students into perfect little soldiers if people like the Doctor, wild cards, if you will, actually let them think for themselves and form their own opinions about the world? Children had to be raised carefully in a very structured environment (though it mustn't appear to be too structured or they would just rebel) if one was going to successfully implant ideals in their wonderfully moldable little minds.

And now, three whole days after that debacle on Privet Drive, Harry and the Doctor were still nowhere to be found. Despite being one of the most powerful and talented wizards of the modern age (if he did say so himself) with access to all the magical equipment Hogwarts had to offer, Dumbledore was still nowhere close to finding even a general area where his two wild cards might be.

Wild cards were a tricky thing. They could win you the game, or they could kick you in the shins and run away laughing.

Dumbledore hoped that, if the right strings were pulled, the right people involved, Harry and the Doctor would help him win what was, in his mind, an epic chess game between himself and Voldemort.

000

Captain Jack Harkness was idly spinning in his chair when he heard the TARDIS materialize. Wondering what the Doctor was up to now (it had only been a week since they had rewound The Year That Never Was and he was dropped back off in Cardiff), he rushed out to see if danger was imminent or if it was just a pit stop to refuel the TARDIS. Either way, he liked any excuse to look at this new version of the Doctor. He was slimmer and…_foxier_ than ol' Big Ears. Unfortunately, also less likely to flirt back and forth with Jack, but pickers can't be choosers.

"Doctor?" he called as he rapped on the familiar blue doors.

"Hello!" a twenty-something year old kid with messy black hair and a wide smile opened the door. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Did I miss the regeneration memo again?"

"What?" the 'Doctor' looked confused for a moment. "Oh! No, no, I'm not the Doctor. I'm Harry."

"Don't even think about it, Harkness," the real Doctor gave Jack a look as he came to stand next to Harry in the door.

"I wasn't going to –"

"You say that, but you always do it anyways," the Doctor rolled his eyes before stepping inside and inviting the Captain in, Harry snickering quietly.

"Why is it I can never flirt with your companions even if they don't mind?" Jack complained as he strolled into the TARDIS. "Martha and I were just having a bit of fun flirting and you come along like the 'Oncoming Storm' you are and rain on our parade."

Harry burst out laughing at the description. "That is the best use of that stupid title I have ever heard!" he chortled.

"Well, at least _someone_ around here appreciates my sense of humor," Jack grinned. "So what's going on, Doc? Did you just come to refuel or is an alien invasion imminent?"

The Doctor gave Harry an exasperated look before answering. "We need your help. No aliens this time, _well_, not really, they are humans, but they're a bit…_different_."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Spit it out, Doctor. What are we up against?"

"Magic," Harry smirked. "Witches and wizards, magic wands, flying brooms, the whole shebang."

"You're fighting the Wizarding world?" Jack frowned in confusion, "Why? I know that some of them are selfish pricks, but that's true with any civilization. You, of all people, should know that."

"You know about the Wizarding world?" Harry gaped at Jack, who shrugged.

"Sure," he shrugged, "Torchwood specializes in strange happenings, and magic is pretty strange when you first encounter it. We usually find ourselves just running damage control, but now and then a Ministry of Magic lackey actually sticks around long enough to apologize and give a brief summary of what happened."

"That…that…" Harry rubbed the back his neck, deep in thought. "That actually makes a lot of sense and I have no idea how I didn't make that connection sooner."

"Regardless," the Doctor spoke up from where he was fiddling with the controls, "We need your help, Jack. Dumbledore isn't going to just give up Harry without a fight."

"Why? Who _are_ you?" Jack asked curiously.

"Harry James Potter, but you can call me Harry," he stuck out a hand, "Wizard and time traveler."

Jack shook his hand amusedly. "And Dumbledore's that old guy who runs the magic school in Scotland, right?"

"That's the one!" the Doctor called, just as he threw the materialization lever and the TARDIS left Cardiff.

000

A young blonde girl of about twelve was idly sitting on the bank of the creek that flowed near her house, her bare feet dipping into the refreshingly chilly water and her wide blue eyes intently watching a bush on the opposite bank. She didn't even flinch when a strange grinding noise echoed around the clearing and a blue box appeared not three feet away from the bush. A head popped out of the door in the blue box to look around, and, spotting the girl, smiled at her.

"Hello. Mind telling me where we are?"

"No, I don't mind."

He waited for a moment, but she didn't continue, or even look directly at him. "Where are we, then?"

"We're on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole, England, and it's August 23rd, 1993, around one in the afternoon."

"Wrong end of the continent," the man muttered to himself, then stared at her, not having expected such a detailed answer. "Why'd you give me the date and time? Not that it's not helpful, but why?"

She spared him a glance before returning her attention to the bush and speaking matter-of-factly. "You look lost. And when I get lost, I like to know exactly when and where I am, just in case of accidental time travel."

"Good idea," the man nodded seriously. She knew he wasn't mocking her, like other people might, and that lifted her pensive mood slightly. He glanced over at the bush she was staring so intently at. "Interesting shrubbery?"

"I'm pretty sure there's a Blibbering Humdinger nest in there, so I'm waiting to see if any come out," she explained. "I can't just go and look in the bush, because the nests themselves are invisible, but the Humdingers aren't."

"So if you see one, then you'll know the nest is there," the man looked impressed. "That's very clever. I've never heard of a Blibbering Humdinger, though."

"Not many people have," she nodded understandingly, "They're very rare. Most wizards don't even believe in them."

"Oh, you're a witch then?" he asked interestedly.

"Going into my second year at Hogwarts," she nodded again.

"Brilliant," he grinned, "Well, then, good luck finding your Humdinger. Maybe I'll see you around…?"

"Luna. Luna Lovegood."

"Maybe I'll see you around, Miss Lovegood," he smiled, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Doctor."

As he shut the door, he wondered absently how she had known his name, but decided it wasn't that important. Probably a low-level telepathic field or something.

Luna turned her full attention back to her bush. Those Humdingers had to come out sometime…

000

**I couldn't have a DW/HP story without throwing in at least one scene with the Doctor and Luna! Those two would just be the best of friends in my mind, and I might do a oneshot with them at some point.**

**Anyways, the next chapter is looking to be exciting! Dumbledore and the Doctor face off again and Jack and Harry get to make snarky comments and possibly kick some ass. Good times, eh?**

**SO MUCH LOVE AND THANKS TO ****MAGITECH**** WHO HELPED EXPAND JACK'S ROLE IN THIS STORY! Seriously, he wasn't going to have a very big part until I got your review. Jack thanks you profusely for helping him out!**

**Remember to review, please!**


End file.
